"Keeping Up with the Castmates" transcript (Roleplay Reborn)
16:00 <@Josh13> -- START -- 16:01 <@Josh13> *screen flashes in with the Celebrity Manhunt intro and a title card featuring its hosts, Josh and Blaineley* 16:01 <@Josh13> Hey, celebrity lovers, and welcome back to Celebrity Manhunt. ;) 16:01 <@Josh13> I'm Josh! 16:01 <@Chr|Iz|Blain> B: And I'm Blaineley Stacey Andrews O'Halloran! 16:01 <@Chr|Iz|Blain> B: This week's edition of your favorite syndicated entertainment news show will take place on the red carpet. Why? 16:01 <@Josh13> Why else, Blaineley? 16:02 <@Josh13> Tonight is the night we've been waiting for all year: the Gemmie Awards! 16:02 <@Chr|Iz|Blain> B: That's when the hottest TV stars get all dressed up to take home the gold. ;) 16:02 <@Josh13> This year, we thought we'd pay tribute to the summer's most famous reality show cast. 16:02 <@Chr|Iz|Blain> B: These are the teens who braved it all on the set of Camp Drama and its successor series, Studio Drama. 16:02 <@Josh13> Over the past year, our contestants have been super-busy, and we've got tons of dirt to spill on what they've been up to since we last saw them! 16:02 <@Chr|Iz|Blain> B: We'll catch YOU up on Geoff, Owen, Gwen, Ezekiel, Heather, Eva, Trent, Sadie, Izzy, Tyler, Leshawna, DJ, Lindsay, Katie, Beth, Noah, Duncan, Justin, Harold, Bridgette, Cody, and Courtney! 16:03 <@Chr|Iz|Blain> B: Tonight, they're nominated in the category of Best Reality Ensemble, and when they reunite on that crimson carpet, we'll make sure to drain every last drop of drama from the uber-famous teens. :D 16:03 <@Josh13> Love it! <3 16:03 <@Josh13> But first, it's time to catch you up on the off-set gossip. Studio Drama may have ended, but the drama lives on! 16:03 <@Josh13> Our crack team of undercover gossip reporters have been insanely busy since last season came to a close. ;) 16:03 <@Chr|Iz|Blain> B: Let's start with the show's star couple, Lindsay and Geoff. 16:03 <@Chr|Iz|Blain> B: Last season ended with Lindsay winning the mill, and as promised, she and Geoff spent their spring break in the city of love... 16:04 <@Chr|Iz|Blain> B: PARIS! <3 16:04 <@Josh13> Unfortunately, there was no love between these two when Lindsay's credit card got maxed out right in the middle of their fourteenth and final shopping spree. :s 16:04 <@Chr|Iz|Blain> B: And alas, Lindsay and Geoff spent the rest of their European vacay in the slammer! 16:04 <@Josh13> Man, who knew Geoff could be such a heavy spender? xD 16:04 <@Josh13> *screen flashes over to Geoff and Lindsay in jail* 16:04 <+Geoff|> Heh heh... 16:05 <+Geoff|> Sorry 'bout that, Linds. :s 16:05 <+Lindsay|> It's okay, Gerald! 16:05 <+Geoff|> You STILL don't know my name? :| 16:05 <+Geoff|> We've been dating for months, Linds. :@ 16:05 <+Geoff|> We're in the city of love! 16:05 <+Lindsay|> Of course I know your name, duh. 16:06 <+Lindsay|> Uhhh, Gordon? 16:06 <+Geoff|> It's GEOFF! :@ 16:06 <@Josh13> *screen flashes back to Blaineley and Josh* 16:06 <@Chr|Iz|Blain> B: Ooh, sucktacular! 16:06 <@Josh13> What, that? 16:06 <@Josh13> Trust me, Blaineley, if you want "sucktacular", let's take a look at Harold's failed career as a professional opera singer. 16:07 <@Josh13> We all saw his moves back in the Camp Drama talent show, but what impressed Chris did NOT bode well with critics and audiences alike. 16:07 <@Josh13> *screen flashes over to Harold at an autograph signing* 16:07 <+Harold|Ezekiel> H: *Lies back wearing sunglasses* Yeah, yeah, I'm a pretty big deal now. I'VE FINALLY MADE IT! 16:07 <+Harold|Ezekiel> H: Sure I havent signed any autographs yet, who needs an audience? 16:07 <+Harold|Ezekiel> H: At least I'm proud of myself and what I've achieved. :) 16:07 <+Harold|Ezekiel> E: *runs in with a sandwich* Heres that sandwich you asked for, sir! :D 16:08 <+Harold|Ezekiel> H: Ah, thank you my loyal assistant. 16:08 <+Harold|Ezekiel> H: *Takes a bite* ... 16:08 <+Harold|Ezekiel> H: I ASKED FOR PEANUT BUTTER ONLY YOU SWINE. *Throws the sandwich in his face* 16:08 <+Harold|Ezekiel> E: :( 16:08 <+Harold|Ezekiel> E: *breaks down crying* :'( 16:08 <@Josh13> *screen flashes back to Blaineley and Josh* 16:09 <@Chr|Iz|Blain> B: Poor Ezekiel. But he wasn't the only one to lose hope this year... did anyone ELSE see Katie and Sadie's reality cooking show, Cooking with Clones? 16:09 <@Josh13> After ratings tanked after the first episode, they brought on Eva to co-star, and that just made things... incredibly worse! 16:09 <@Josh13> *screen flashes over to Eva, Katie, and Sadie onset* 16:09 <+Katie|Sadie> K: I told you, crazy Sadie, it's SIX cups of flour, not FOUR! 16:09 <+Katie|Sadie> S: What kind of recipe needs SIX CUPS, kooky Katie? :@ 16:09 <+Katie|Sadie> K: Ugh! Well! 16:10 <+Katie|Sadie> K: You're just mad because my cups are PRETTIER than yours! 16:10 <+Katie|Sadie> S: Seriously?! 16:10 <+Katie|Sadie> S: My cups are SO much prettier than your cups! 16:10 <+Tyler|Eva> E: You're BOTH wrong. It's FIVE cups! 16:10 <+Katie|Sadie> S: No one asked you, rage-a-holic EVA. :@ 16:10 <+Tyler|Eva> E: WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!?!? 16:11 <+Tyler|Eva> E: *tackles Sadie* 16:11 <+Katie|Sadie> S: AHHHHH! 16:11 <@Josh13> *screen flashes back to Blaineley and Josh* 16:11 <@Josh13> Eva, Katie, and Sadie's partnership ended in a colossal fight which resulted in a total BFF breakup! 16:11 <@Chr|Iz|Blain> B: Will these three reunite on the red carpet, or will their ties be severed forever? ;) 16:11 <@Josh13> Oh, we ALL know they'll get back together. Their hate-on wasn't THAT brutal... not like Heather and Gwen's epic online blog war! 16:12 <@Chr|Iz|Blain> B: The Internet is the perfect place for cyber-drama. It all started with Gwen and Owen's online campaign to Save the Whales. 16:12 <@Josh13> *screen flashes over to Gwen and Owen's online video log* 16:12 <+Courtney|Gwen> G: Hey, I'm Gwen. 16:12 <+Bridgette|Owen> O: And I'm Owen. 16:12 <+Courtney|Gwen> G: And unlike all our other Studio Drama co-stars... 16:12 <+Courtney|Gwen> G: We actually CARE about the environment. 16:13 <+Bridgette|Owen> O: Uh...I mean yes, yes we do! 16:13 <+Courtney|Gwen> G: Did you know that whales are an endangered species? 16:13 <+Courtney|Gwen> G: And did you know that radical fisherman are trying to exterminate them from our waters?! 16:13 <+Bridgette|Owen> O: I sure didn't. But whale blubber sure is good! 16:13 <+Courtney|Gwen> G: OWEN. >.> 16:13 <+Courtney|Gwen> G: This is SERIOUS! 16:14 <+Bridgette|Owen> O: What? I'm hungry. I can't help it. 16:14 <+Bridgette|Owen> O: Plus, you kind of owe me a snack for having me come here. *Weakly chuckles* 16:14 <@Josh13> *screen flashes back to Blaineley and Josh* 16:14 <@Chr|Iz|Blain> B: We felt for Gwen and Owen's video, even if Owen IS ticking time bomb of noxious fumes. xD 16:14 <@Josh13> ... but heartless Heather had other things to say! 16:15 <@Chr|Iz|Blain> B: Ooh, if there's a fight between Gwen and Heather, I'm on Team Gwen all the way! 16:15 <@Josh13> Same here, Blaineley. 16:15 <@Josh13> She's the TOTAL anti-Heather! 16:15 <@Josh13> LOVE IT! c: 16:15 <@Josh13> *screen flashes over to Heather's video log response* 16:15 * Heather13 is seen wearing a Gwen wig. 16:16 <@Heather13> Despite the fact that all the HIDEOUS amount of makeup I wear is TESTED on animals... 16:16 <@Heather13> I still toootally care about the environment. 16:16 <@Heather13> Almost as much as I care about Duncan, the guy I'm DESPERATELY in love with. 16:16 <@Heather13> Too bad he's still obsessed with Courtney and will probably NEVER like me back. 16:16 <@Heather13> But still, save the whales. 16:16 <@Heather13> Because if not, someone might mistake poor Owen here... *holds up Owen puppet*... for one. 16:17 <@Heather13> *makes farting sounds with mouth as she moves the puppet around* 16:17 * Heather13 snickers. 16:17 <@Josh13> *screen flashes back to Blaineley and Josh* 16:17 <@Chr|Iz|Blain> B: Brrrrr, SO cold! 16:17 <@Josh13> After a few more weeks of this, we invited them to the Celebrity Manhunt studio to talk things out. 16:17 <@Chr|Iz|Blain> B: But when Gwen REFUSED to see Heather again, we got Leshawna to back her up instead. ;) 16:18 <@Josh13> *screen flashes over to Heather, Josh, and Leshawna in the Celebrity Manhunt studio* 16:18 <@Josh13> You've been through so much together... 16:18 <@Josh13> Sharing a cabin at a summer camp, a trailer at an abandoned studio... why not bury the hatchet? Isn't your friendship more important than this blog war? 16:18 <@Heather13> Okay, A.) Why is LESHAWNA here? >.> 16:18 <@Heather13> This was between me and Gwen. 16:18 <@Heather13> And B.) It's HER fault our hate-on started. 16:19 <+DJ|Leshawna> L: EXCUUUSE ME? I'm just here to support gwen! YOU'RE THE ONE THAT'S CAUSIN ALL THE TROUBLE! 16:19 <@Heather13> And you're the one with TACKY EARRINGS. :@ 16:19 <+DJ|Leshawna> L: :o 16:19 <+DJ|Leshawna> L: Ok that's it! 16:19 <+DJ|Leshawna> L: This is from me AND Gwen! 16:19 <+DJ|Leshawna> L: *TACKLES HEATHER TO THE GROUND* 16:20 <@Heather13> AHHHHHHH!!! 16:20 <+DJ|Leshawna> L: YOU'VE HAD THIS COMIN FOR TWO SEASONS 16:20 <+DJ|Leshawna> L: *REPEATEDLY SLAPS HEATHER UNTIL ONE OF HER TEETH COMES OUT* 16:20 * Heather13 spits out tooth. 16:20 <@Josh13> Catfight, catfight! :D 16:20 <@Josh13> *screen flashes back to Blaineley and Josh* 16:21 <@Chr|Iz|Blain> B: What is it with guys and catfights? xD 16:21 <@Josh13> Let's watch it again! 16:21 <@Josh13> MEOW! :D 16:21 <@Chr|Iz|Blain> B: After Heather got herself a gold tooth and befriended a pricey therapist, she vowed never to talk to Leshawna again. 16:21 <@Josh13> L-O-L, Blaineley, let's see how well THAT'LL work out tonight on the red carpet! 16:21 <@Chr|Iz|Blain> B: I know, right? 16:22 <@Chr|Iz|Blain> B: Trent had a few choice words to add to this, making a video log of his OWN a couple weeks after the conflict died down. 16:22 <@Josh13> *screen flashes over to Trent's video log response* 16:22 <+Beth|Trent> T: Hey, Gwen, uh... 16:22 <+Beth|Trent> T: *scratches head* What's up? 16:22 <+Beth|Trent> T: Sooo, whales, huh. 16:22 <+Beth|Trent> T: That's... pretty interesting. :D 16:23 <+Beth|Trent> T: Hey, so, I'd love to donate to your campaign! 16:23 <+Beth|Trent> T: We should meet up and talk about it... 16:23 <+Beth|Trent> T: Or just... meet up... I-I miss you. :( 16:23 <+Beth|Trent> T: Please! GWEN! Talk to me, PLEASE! 16:23 <@Josh13> *screen flashes back to Blaineley and Josh* 16:23 <@Josh13> Wow! 16:24 <@Josh13> Bet he wishes THAT wasn't caught on camera. xD 16:24 <@Chr|Iz|Blain> B: And now it's time for a special segment here at Celebrity Manhunt... 16:24 <@Chr|Iz|Blain> B: ... the Couple CRACKDOWN, where we review what's happened over the past year between Studio Drama's most beloved pairings. 16:24 <@Josh13> We've already covered Lindsay and Geoff, but what about Courtney and Duncan? 16:24 <@Josh13> These two may have called things quit in season two, but the Duncney drama hasn't stopped yet! 16:24 <@Josh13> Feeling guilty about the way things ended, Duncan called up Courtney one December evening to resolve their issues over dinner. 16:25 <@Chr|Iz|Blain> B: Paparazzi captured these two ex-lovebirds at an uber-fancy restaurant in Vancouver, and even though tabloids CLAIM these two have found common ground, let's see what REALLY happened that night! ;) 16:25 <@Josh13> *screen flashes over to Courtney and Duncan seated at a table in a restaurant* 16:25 <+Courtney|Gwen> C: *folds arms* 16:25 <@Duncan|Justin> D: Hey, so... 16:25 <@Duncan|Justin> D: That was one wild season, huh? 16:25 <+Courtney|Gwen> C: I suppose. 16:26 <+Courtney|Gwen> C: My favorite part was you voting me off. 16:26 <+Courtney|Gwen> C: AND kissing GWEN behind my back. 16:26 <@Duncan|Justin> D: Hey, I just wanted to apologize. 16:26 <+Courtney|Gwen> C: At THIS place? The food is totally undercooked! 16:26 <+Courtney|Gwen> C: And you look completely JUVENILE! 16:26 <+Courtney|Gwen> C: And GWEN?! REALLY? Don't even get me started! 16:27 <@Duncan|Justin> D: Ugh, why'd I think this would work? 16:27 <@Duncan|Justin> D: Can't you just accept my apology so I can get out of here? 16:27 <+Courtney|Gwen> C: OR I could just... 16:27 <+Courtney|Gwen> C: RAHHHHHHH. *picks up a pie from the table and throws it at Duncan's face* 16:27 <+Courtney|Gwen> C: :@ 16:27 <@Duncan|Justin> D: ... 16:28 <@Josh13> *screen flashes back to Blaineley and Josh* 16:28 <@Josh13> Dang! 16:28 <@Josh13> But I can't say I expected any different. 16:28 <@Josh13> Did Duncan REALLY think he would be getting any kind of compromise from cutthroat COURTNEY? 16:28 <@Chr|Iz|Blain> B: Next, it's Beth and DJ, Studio Drama's newest couple! 16:28 <@Josh13> And most secretive; our gossip reporters couldn't dig up ANY dirt on these two this year, mainly because they spent barely ANY time together! 16:29 <@Chr|Iz|Blain> B: School, the time difference, exams, Beth's cheerleading squad, and DJ's new cookbook... these two have had a lot on their plates over the last eight months. 16:29 <@Josh13> Wait, Beth joined the cheerleading squad?! 16:29 <@Chr|Iz|Blain> B: I didn't know she had it in her either, Josh, but after trying out this semester and immediately landing a spot, she's been more confident than EVER. 16:29 <@Josh13> Let's take a look at her and DJ's most recent night out on the town... FOUR MONTHS AGO! 16:29 <@Josh13> *screen flashes over to Beth and DJ seated at a table in a restaurant* 16:29 <+Beth|Trent> B: Sooo, this is fun. :s 16:30 <+Beth|Trent> B: They have nice bread here. 16:30 <+DJ|Leshawna> D: Y-Yeah. :$ ....So, Im glad you made the cheer squad. 16:30 <+Beth|Trent> B: And congrats on your new cookbook! 16:30 <+Beth|Trent> B: I... I haven't read it, but... :s 16:30 <+DJ|Leshawna> D: Right, and sorry I've missed your games.. 16:30 <+Beth|Trent> B: No problem! 16:31 <+Beth|Trent> B: ... so... 16:31 <+DJ|Leshawna> D: So.... 16:31 <+Beth|Trent> B: How's the weather? :) 16:31 <@Josh13> *screen flashes back to Josh and Blaineley* 16:31 <@Josh13> Wow, that was totally awkzies! Yikes! 16:31 <@Chr|Iz|Blain> B: But nothing was as awkward as Bridgette and Tyler's first OFFICIAL date. 16:32 <@Chr|Iz|Blain> B: After the show ended, Tyler reserved a table at Canada's fanciest restaurant, Omelette Du Fromage. 16:32 <@Josh13> Unfortunately for him, he neglected to tell Bridgette it was actually a "date-date"... 16:32 <@Chr|Iz|Blain> B: So she brought along a friend, resulting in what could be the worst rendezvous EVER! 16:32 <@Josh13> *screen flashes over to Bridgette, Cody, and Tyler seated at a table in a restaurant* 16:32 <+Tyler|Eva> T: So, how's the salad? 16:32 <+Bridgette|Owen> B: Delish! And your uh....steak? 16:33 <+Tyler|Eva> T: It's great! Full of protein! 16:33 <+Cody|> Man, this place is pretty fancy. It seems like the perfect place for a date if you ask me. 16:33 <+Tyler|Eva> T: *glares at Cody* 16:33 <+Cody|> What? :| 16:33 <+Bridgette|Owen> B: You okay, Tyler? 16:33 <+Tyler|Eva> T: Of course I am! Totally, look, I'll prove it. 16:34 <+Tyler|Eva> T: Watch this! *tries to do a back flip* 16:34 <+Tyler|Eva> T: *knocks waitress over and shatters many plates* 16:34 <+Bridgette|Owen> B: *slaps forehead* 16:34 <@Josh13> *screen flashes back to Josh and Blaineley* 16:34 <@Chr|Iz|Blain> B: Ooooohhh, ouch! :| 16:34 <@Josh13> And now it's time to take a vote, Studio Drama-style! 16:35 <@Josh13> Blaineley, which two lovebirds do YOU want to vote off Couple Crackdown? ;) 16:35 <@Chr|Iz|Blain> B: All three dates were a travesty, Josh, but Beth and DJ's eccentric engagement totally takes the cake. 16:35 <@Josh13> At least his cookbook sold well. 16:35 <@Chr|Iz|Blain> B: Not as well as Noah's autobiography. After being booted off second last season, Noah took to a typewriter to create "Life as an Apathetic Reality Show Teen"! 16:35 <@Josh13> This tell-all book was on its way to becoming a bestseller. 16:35 <@Josh13> That is, until JUSTIN's novel, "Life as a BEAUTIFUL Reality Show Teen", beat Noah's to it! 16:36 <@Chr|Iz|Blain> B: Competition was FIERCE. Our reporters captured all the drama at a coffee shop in Whistler! 16:36 <@Josh13> *screen flashes over to Noah standing by the cashier in a coffee shop* 16:36 <+Noah|> Yeah, can I have the usual? A little ticked off today. :@ 16:36 <@Duncan|Justin> J: *walks over to cashier* 16:36 <@Duncan|Justin> J: Uh, excuse me, this coffee isn't heated to 77.5555 degrees like I asked. 16:36 <@Duncan|Justin> J: Oh hey, it's the blockhead. :o @Noah 16:37 <+Noah|> Oh, great, Justin. 16:37 <+Noah|> The Anti-Me. 16:37 <+Noah|> What are you doing here? >.> 16:37 <@Duncan|Justin> J: Celebrating my success, of course. 16:37 <@Duncan|Justin> J: What about you? I heard my new book beat your's pretty badly. 16:37 <+Noah|> I'm doing GREAT, thank you very much. :@ 16:38 <+Noah|> *grabs coffee, "accidentally" pours it on Justin's foot* 16:38 <+Noah|> WHOOPS! 16:38 <@Duncan|Justin> J: Y'OW! HOT, HOT! 16:38 <@Josh13> *screen flashes back to Josh and Blaineley* 16:38 <@Josh13> Dang! Those two really WERE vying for fame. 16:38 <@Chr|Iz|Blain> B: Are we done with these yet, Josh? I'm totally falling asleep! 16:39 <@Josh13> No way. We've still got one more... 16:39 <@Josh13> Izzy's post-Studio Drama success! ;) 16:39 <@Josh13> After her debut single, "We Won't Be Stopping", made it big on the charts, she blew her chance at fame with her ridiculous performance at this year's Video Song Awards. 16:39 <@Josh13> *screen flashes over to Izzy onstage at the Video Song Awards holding a giant foam finger* 16:39 <@Chr|Iz|Blain> I: HEY, EVERYONE! 16:39 <@Chr|Iz|Blain> I: GIVE IT UP FOR MISTER BLUE-JAY THINNE! 16:40 <@Josh13> Blue Jay Thinne: :| 16:40 <@Josh13> Blue Jay Thinne: Is this the right gig? 16:40 <@Chr|Iz|Blain> I: *dances provocatively* 16:40 <@Chr|Iz|Blain> I: OH, YEAH! 16:40 <@Chr|Iz|Blain> I: SHAKE IT! 16:40 <@Chr|Iz|Blain> I: C'MON, GUYS, WOO-HOO! 16:41 <@Chr|Iz|Blain> I: *is hit with a tomato* 16:41 <@Chr|Iz|Blain> I: AHHH, I'M BLINDED! 16:41 <@Chr|Iz|Blain> I: *falls off stage* 16:41 <@Josh13> *screen flashes back to Josh and Blaineley* 16:41 <@Chr|Iz|Blain> B: What was THAT?! 16:41 <@Josh13> A celebrity meltdown, that's what! 16:42 <@Josh13> Let's watch it again! :D 16:42 <@Chr|Iz|Blain> B: *puts hand over earpiece* No time, Josh, the limos are COMING! 16:42 <@Chr|Iz|Blain> B: As we speak, our Studio Drama crew is arriving at the red carpet! 16:42 <@Josh13> *screen flashes over to the red carpet as limos arrive and drop off the twenty-two contestants* 16:42 * Heather13 steps out of the limo with her hair tied back into a ponytail and a gold tooth. 16:42 <+Courtney|Gwen> G: Nice tooth, Pirate Heather. Really suits you. ;) 16:43 <@Heather13> :@ 16:43 <+DJ|Leshawna> L: *snickers at Heather* 16:43 <@Chr|Iz|Blain> C: *gets out of a limo* Excuse me, ROYALTY coming through. 16:43 <@Chr|Iz|Blain> C: *sees the cast* And look who it is! My FAVORITE cast! 16:43 <@Chr|Iz|Blain> C: GREAT TO SEE YOU. c: 16:43 <+Katie|Sadie> K: :) 16:44 <+Geoff|> :D 16:44 <+Beth|Trent> B: :3 16:44 <+DJ|Leshawna> D: :D 16:44 <+Harold|Ezekiel> H: :$ 16:44 <@Chr|Iz|Blain> C: *pushes through the Studio Drama contestants and walks over to a bear, Chef Hatchet, an Eskimo, an intern, the killer, and Sasquatchanakwa* 16:44 <+Noah|> :o 16:45 <@Duncan|Justin> J: Wait, but WE'RE your cast! 16:45 <@Chr|Iz|Blain> C: Not anymore, insanely hot guy. Meet the cast of my NEW reality show, DIRTBAG DRAMA! 16:45 <+Geoff|> :-O 16:45 <+Geoff|> Wait, you're... REPLACING us? 16:45 <+Bridgette|Owen> O: But you can't do that! Can you? 16:45 <+Tyler|Eva> E: WHAT!? You can't just get rid of me! I-I mean US! 16:46 <+Cody|> What gives with this new show, Chris? 16:46 <@Chr|Iz|Blain> C: The premise is simple, Cody. 16:46 <@Chr|Iz|Blain> C: These six contestants will stay in an overpriced hotel, eat overpriced food, and whine about being rich. 16:46 <+Cody|> B-but I can do that! :'( 16:46 <@Chr|Iz|Blain> C: Not as well as they can. ;) 16:46 <@Chr|Iz|Blain> C: Let's go, through the door, people! *pushes his cast inside* 16:47 <+DJ|Leshawna> L: Are you serious?! 16:47 <+Noah|> This is absurd. >.> 16:47 <+ChefHatchet> I'll wait outside, Chris. Make sure only FAMOUS people can get in. >.> 16:47 <+Beth|Trent> T: But we're famous! Sorta. 16:47 <+Beth|Trent> T: Why'd you pick a new cast? :@ 16:47 <@Chr|Iz|Blain> C: Because unlike YOU losers, these six are actually going to cause some LEGITIMATE drama. 16:48 <@Chr|Iz|Blain> C: So after I win MY Gemmie for Best Reality Show Host AGAIN, you'll all be out of my life for good! 16:48 <@Chr|Iz|Blain> C: Oh, and none of you will ever be famous again. xD 16:48 <@Chr|Iz|Blain> C: Seeya! *walks inside and closes the door behind them with Chef waiting outside* 16:48 <+Noah|> :o 16:48 <@Josh13> *the lights all shut off outside and the paparazzi evaporate, leaving the contestants alone by themselves with a single bus in the parking lot* 16:48 <@Duncan|Justin> J: Not... not.. FAMOUS ANYMORE!? 0-0 16:49 <+Harold|Ezekiel> H: I guess Mom was right, I do suck. :( 16:49 <@Chr|Iz|Blain> I: Welp. 16:49 <@Chr|Iz|Blain> I: WHO WANTS TO GO SEE A MOVIE? 16:49 <@Chr|Iz|Blain> I: Popcorn's on me! 16:49 <@Heather13> Can everybody PLEASE shut up? 16:49 <@Heather13> We need to think of a gameplan. 16:50 <@Heather13> It's OBVIOUS we can't just NOT be famous! 16:50 <+Cody|> I don't know about you guys, but the Codester has a plan for his own fame. ;) 16:50 <@Heather13> As if, dweeb. 16:50 <@Heather13> Chris is the only thing keeping attention-starved, nasty jerkwads like ourselves in the spotlight, and we need him now more than ever. 16:50 <+Courtney|Gwen> C: Heather, the solution to this problem is simple. 16:50 <+Courtney|Gwen> C: We just need to win Best Reality Ensemble. 16:51 <+Courtney|Gwen> C: Then, we'll be famous again! 16:51 <+Courtney|Gwen> G: Hey, Courtney, great plan. c: 16:51 <+Courtney|Gwen> C: *glares at Gwen* >.> 16:51 <+DJ|Leshawna> L: Queenie and Meanie are right. We win a Gemmie and we're back to bein famous. 16:51 <+Bridgette|Owen> O: *Hugs* As always, you come up with the best plans, Courtney. 16:51 <+Courtney|Gwen> C: Oh, get off me! :@ 16:52 <+Noah|> If you numbskulls didn't notice, the door is locked. :@ 16:52 <+Noah|> How are we even going to know if we won? 16:52 <@Josh13> *outside TV turns on* 16:52 <+Cody|> A TV! Perfect! 16:52 <+DJ|Leshawna> D: It's staring y'all! 16:52 <@Josh13> *screen flashes to an hour later, where the cast are still seen standing outside* 16:53 <+Geoff|> Yo, guys! They're about to announce the winner. 16:53 <@Josh13> Announcer: And the award for Best Reality Ensemble goes to... 16:53 <@Josh13> Announcer: ... 16:53 <@Josh13> Announcer: ... 16:53 <@Josh13> Announcer: ... 16:53 <@Josh13> Announcer: Jersey Boars! 16:54 <@Josh13> *audience cheers* 16:54 <@Chr|Iz|Blain> I: :-O 16:54 <@Duncan|Justin> J: D: 16:54 <+DJ|Leshawna> L: SAY WHAT?! 16:54 <+Beth|Trent> B: Great plan, COURTNEY. :@ 16:54 <+Geoff|> To be fair, guys, that show is OFF THE HOOK. xD 16:55 <+Lindsay|> Yeah! Gerald and I watch it ALL the time. 16:55 <+Geoff|> It's GEOFF! 16:55 <+Geoff|> :@ 16:55 <+Courtney|Gwen> C: Okay, anyone got any more bright ideas? 16:55 <+Geoff|> Oh, wait, I do! 16:55 <+Geoff|> Let's just wait until Chris's speech when he wins Best Reality Show Host. 16:56 <+Geoff|> He always does, and if he mentions us, we might have a chance at fame again. 16:56 <+Noah|> Pft. Knowing Chris, he won't >.> 16:56 <+Courtney|Gwen> C: Noah's right. 16:56 <+Courtney|Gwen> C: Which means we need to call him and remind him who his REAL cast is. 16:56 <+Courtney|Gwen> C: Does anyone have his cellphone number? 16:56 <+Harold|Ezekiel> H: I know someone that might. *looks at Chef* 16:57 <+ChefHatchet> HMPH. 16:57 <+ChefHatchet> Ain't no way you gettin' his numbah from me. :@ 16:57 <+ChefHatchet> I wanna be famous, too, and without Dirtbags, I'm screwed. 16:57 <@Duncan|Justin> D: Well, this "plan" is doomed to fail already. @Courtney 16:57 <+Courtney|Gwen> C: Just like the "PLAN" you made to hide your kiss with GWEN? :@ 16:57 <@Duncan|Justin> D: You're bringing that up NOW? @Courtney 16:58 <@Duncan|Justin> D: Get over it. :@ 16:58 <@Heather13> I have a good idea. 16:58 * Heather13 walks over to Duncan. 16:58 * Heather13 whispers something in his ear. 16:58 <@Duncan|Justin> D: *Eyes widen* 16:58 <+Beth|Trent> T: Uh-oh. :s 16:59 <+Beth|Trent> T: Anything Heather and Duncan come up with together can't be good. 16:59 <+Courtney|Gwen> C: Agreed. 16:59 <+Courtney|Gwen> C: I don't trust them. :@ 16:59 <@Duncan|Justin> D: Alright, Heather, I can see that working. 17:00 <@Duncan|Justin> D: Pardon me. *Pushes past the others* 17:00 <@Duncan|Justin> D: *Goes to Chef* 17:00 <+ChefHatchet> :@ 17:00 <@Duncan|Justin> D: Hey, there, pal, we're all really sorry about all of our belly-aching. @Chef 17:00 <@Duncan|Justin> D: We'll be going soon, so we'll be out of your hair. 17:00 <+ChefHatchet> R... really? :| 17:01 <@Duncan|Justin> D: Yeah, man. Trust me. 17:01 <@Duncan|Justin> D: *Pats Chef on the back and walks away* 17:01 <+ChefHatchet> *sniffles and wipes tear away* 17:01 <+Noah|> And how does THAT help? 17:01 <+Noah|> :@ 17:01 <@Duncan|Justin> D: *Pulls Chef's cellphone out of pocket* 17:02 <@Duncan|Justin> D: You underestimate my craftiness. ;) @Noah 17:02 <@Heather13> More like MY craftiness. >.> 17:02 <+Bridgette|Owen> O: Woot! Nice job dude! 17:02 <+Courtney|Gwen> G: Good one. 17:02 <+Courtney|Gwen> G: Pass it here! 17:02 <@Duncan|Justin> D: *Throws cellphone to Gwen* 17:03 <+Courtney|Gwen> G: *presses a button and speed-dials Chris* 17:03 <+Lindsay|> Uh, guys? Chef looks pretty angry... 17:03 <+ChefHatchet> WHO TOOK MY CELLPHONE? :@ 17:03 <+ChefHatchet> RAHHHHHHH. *charges toward Duncan* 17:03 <@Chr|Iz|Blain> I: *appears behind Chef and hits him over the head with a pipe* 17:03 <@Chr|Iz|Blain> I: BONSAI! 17:04 <+Cody|> :| 17:04 <@Josh13> *outside TV turns on again* 17:04 <@Josh13> Announcer: And the award for Best Reality Show Host goes to... 17:04 <@Josh13> Announcer: ... 17:04 <@Josh13> Announcer: ... 17:04 <@Josh13> Announcer: ... 17:05 <@Josh13> Announcer: CHRIS MCLEAN. 17:05 <@Josh13> Announcer: Again. >.> 17:05 <@Josh13> *audience cheers* 17:05 <+Geoff|> Woooooooooooooo!! :D 17:05 <@Heather13> Quit CHEERING. 17:05 <@Chr|Iz|Blain> C: *walks onstage* 17:06 <@Chr|Iz|Blain> C: Thank you, thank you all! *gets call* 17:06 <@Chr|Iz|Blain> C: Oop, sorry, one second. 17:06 <@Chr|Iz|Blain> C: *picks up phone* Newly awarded McLean, here. ;) 17:06 <+Courtney|Gwen> G: Hey, Chris, it's Gwen from Studio Drama! 17:06 <+Courtney|Gwen> G: You know, season one runner-up, kissed someone else's boyfriend, broke up with hers on national TV... 17:06 <+Courtney|Gwen> G: Just wondering if you wanted to mention me and a few others in your award speech? 17:07 <@Chr|Iz|Blain> C: Uh, who is this again? You need to be a bit more specific. >.> 17:07 <+Courtney|Gwen> G: WHAT?! 17:07 <@Duncan|Justin> D: *facepalm* 17:07 <@Chr|Iz|Blain> C: *tosses phone away* 17:07 <+Courtney|Gwen> G: *yells into phone* GAH! No, come back! 17:07 <+Bridgette|Owen> B: Why doesn't that surprise me? 17:08 <@Chr|Iz|Blain> C: Anywho. 17:08 <@Chr|Iz|Blain> C: I just wanted to thank everyone who made me who I am today. 17:08 <@Chr|Iz|Blain> C: Including... 17:08 <+Beth|Trent> B: Guys! 17:08 <+Beth|Trent> B: He still could mention us! 17:08 <@Chr|Iz|Blain> C: A whole bunch of people from Camp and Studio Drama! 17:09 <@Chr|Iz|Blain> C: Let's see... 17:09 <@Chr|Iz|Blain> C: Chef... 17:09 <+Beth|Trent> B: *crosses fingers* 17:09 <@Chr|Iz|Blain> C: The interns... 17:09 <@Chr|Iz|Blain> C: My dermatologist... 17:09 <@Chr|Iz|Blain> C: My stylist... 17:10 <@Chr|Iz|Blain> C: Uhhh... 17:10 <@Chr|Iz|Blain> C: ... the camera crew. 17:10 <@Chr|Iz|Blain> C: AND. 17:10 <+Beth|Trent> B: :D 17:10 <+Noah|> :o 17:10 <+Courtney|Gwen> C: :) 17:11 <@Chr|Iz|Blain> C: OF COURSE! 17:11 <@Chr|Iz|Blain> C: I couldn't have done all of this without... 17:11 <@Chr|Iz|Blain> C: My mother! Love you, mumsy McLean! :D *blows kiss* 17:11 <@Josh13> *audience cheers* 17:11 <@Duncan|Justin> D: :@ 17:11 <@Heather13> NOOOOOOO! 17:12 * Heather13 drops to the floor. 17:12 * Heather13 starts sniffling. 17:12 <+Courtney|Gwen> C: Okay, calm down, Heather. :@ 17:12 <+Courtney|Gwen> C: We can still think of something else! 17:12 <+Courtney|Gwen> C: But it has to be... 17:12 <+Courtney|Gwen> C: CRAZY. 17:13 <+Courtney|Gwen> C: Spontaneous! 17:13 <+Courtney|Gwen> C: Something only a LUNATIC would think of! 17:13 <@Chr|Iz|Blain> I: *whistles* 17:13 * Heather13 gets up. 17:13 <@Heather13> Izzy! 17:13 <@Heather13> Let Izzy think of something! 17:14 <@Chr|Iz|Blain> I: Hmmm, okay. 17:14 <@Chr|Iz|Blain> I: Oooh, I've got it! 17:14 <@Duncan|Justin> D: This should be good. 17:14 <@Chr|Iz|Blain> I: We can signal aliens and force them to capture Chris, and PROBE HIM. 17:14 <@Chr|Iz|Blain> I: Now, all we need is a rocket ship, quesadillas, and a dancing unicorn... 17:14 <@Chr|Iz|Blain> I: But where can we find quesadillas? 17:15 <@Heather13> Oh, come ON! 17:15 <@Josh13> Announcer: Make sure to catch Chris McLean's live interview tomorrow on The Orpah Show, where he'll be revealing the cast for his new reality TV series, Dirtbag Drama! 17:15 <+Geoff|> Whoa, guys! 17:15 <+Geoff|> We can totally do that. You know, go to Orpah's studio, beat the Dirtbags there... 17:15 <+Geoff|> If we hijack the interview, Chris will HAVE to listen to us! 17:15 <+Katie|Sadie> S: But we don't have transportation! 17:16 <@Chr|Iz|Blain> I: *stifles a laugh* 17:16 <@Chr|Iz|Blain> I: Yeah, and that plan's a little ridiculous, Geoff. xD 17:16 <+DJ|Leshawna> D: She's all the way in New York man. 17:16 <+DJ|Leshawna> D: We can't get there by foot. 17:16 <@Heather13> Not by foot, but... 17:16 * Heather13 points to bus in the parking lot. 17:17 <@Heather13> I think I know of a way there. ;) 17:17 <+Courtney|Gwen> C: Heather, we can't just take a bus that belongs to someone else. 17:17 <@Heather13> And why not? 17:17 <@Heather13> If someone left it here, that means they don't need it. 17:17 <@Heather13> Which means WE should put it to good use. 17:17 <+Beth|Trent> T: How did I ever date you? :| @Heather 17:18 <@Heather13> >.> 17:18 <@Heather13> Look, I wanna be FAMOUS. :@ 17:18 <@Heather13> So I'll do what it takes! 17:18 <@Chr|Iz|Blain> I: Oooh, ooh, Duncan can hotwire it! 17:18 <+Harold|Ezekiel> H: I'm in! 17:18 <@Duncan|Justin> D: *sighs* Fine. 17:19 <@Duncan|Justin> D: *Walks over to bus and busts through door's window* 17:19 <+Courtney|Gwen> C: This is DELINQUENT stuff. 17:19 <+Courtney|Gwen> C: And I'll only do it if we're ALL in agreement that I'M group captain! 17:19 <@Heather13> What? 17:19 <@Heather13> As if, I'M captain! 17:19 <@Duncan|Justin> J: Obviously, the most gorgeous of us needs to lead. 17:20 <+Harold|Ezekiel> H: Well Justin, I'm flattered and all but I think working together will be just fine. ;) 17:20 <@Duncan|Justin> J: *glares at Harold* 17:20 <+Beth|Trent> T: Why don't we just let Geoff lead? 17:20 <+Beth|Trent> T: He basically came up with this idea anyway. 17:20 <+Beth|Trent> T: Hey, he can drive, too. 17:20 <+Geoff|> Cool. 17:21 <+Beth|Trent> B: And no fighting either, okay, guys? 17:21 <+Beth|Trent> B: If we're going to get to New York, we need to work together! :) 17:21 <+Katie|Sadie> K: Beth's right. 17:21 <+Katie|Sadie> K: Sadie... 17:21 <+Katie|Sadie> K: I MISSED YOU. :'( 17:21 <+Katie|Sadie> S: OH, KATIE, I MISSED YOU TOO! 17:22 * Heather13 rolls eyes. 17:22 <@Duncan|Justin> D: Alright, losers. 17:22 <@Duncan|Justin> D: Bus is all finished. 17:22 <@Heather13> Okay, everyone in! 17:22 * Heather13 rushes into bus. 17:22 <@Josh13> *screen flashes over to the inside of the bus* 17:24 <+Geoff|> Hey, sweet ride. :D 17:24 <+Cody|> Woohoo! We'll be famous again in no time! 17:24 <+DJ|Leshawna> L: Alright yall let's get to it. ;) 17:24 <+Geoff|> *gets behind the wheel* 17:24 <@Duncan|Justin> D: Knowing Geoff, he'll probably drive us into a pool or something. 17:24 <+Lindsay|> You can do it, Gregory! 17:25 <+Courtney|Gwen> C: Wait! Before we start driving, we need to make he front of the bus less crowded. 17:25 <@Heather13> I agree. Can we PLEASE move Owen to the back? 17:25 <@Heather13> He STINKS. :@ 17:25 <+Courtney|Gwen> C: I'll be at the front, with Duncan and Gwen. 17:25 <+DJ|Leshawna> L: So you can keep an eye on them. >.> 17:25 <+Courtney|Gwen> C: Exactly. :3 17:26 <+Courtney|Gwen> C: Bridgette, Cody, Tyler, you can stay here too. 17:26 <+Courtney|Gwen> C: Sadie and Noah, Lindsay and Geoff... 17:26 <+Courtney|Gwen> C: Harold and Heather, DJ and Justin... 17:26 <+Courtney|Gwen> C: And Leshawna. 17:26 <@Duncan|Justin> D: Wow, you're like the school teacher everyone hated. >~> @Courtney 17:26 <+Courtney|Gwen> C: *ignores Duncan* Everyone else, move to the back! 17:27 <+Geoff|> *starts the bus* 17:27 <+Geoff|> *lurches forward then back, knocking everybody in the front into the seats behind them* 17:27 <@Josh13> -- BACK OF THE BUS -- 17:27 <+Beth|Trent> B: *sighs* 17:27 <+Bridgette|Owen> O: Whoo! This is cool, guys!....Right? 17:27 <+Beth|Trent> B: Yeah, I guess. :s 17:28 <+Beth|Trent> B: :( 17:28 <+Katie|Sadie> K: You okay, Beth? 17:28 <+Beth|Trent> B: Not really. 17:28 <+Beth|Trent> B: I don't know what to do about DJ. 17:28 <+Beth|Trent> B: He's a nice guy and all, I just... we don't have any romance anymore. 17:28 <@Chr|Iz|Blain> I: *hops on Owen's shoulders* 17:29 <+Bridgette|Owen> O: Wha! Izzy? 17:29 <@Chr|Iz|Blain> I: Hey slide me some of those chips, Big-O! 17:29 <+Bridgette|Owen> O: Sure. *Hands chips* 17:29 <@Chr|Iz|Blain> I: *devours chips* 17:29 <@Chr|Iz|Blain> I: *burps loudly* 17:29 <+Bridgette|Owen> O: Whoa. :| 17:30 <+Bridgette|Owen> O: You're like the clone I never had. :D 17:30 <+Katie|Sadie> K: So, what, then? 17:30 <+Katie|Sadie> K: Are you going to break up with him? @Beth 17:30 <+Beth|Trent> B: Should I? D: 17:30 <+Katie|Sadie> K: Oh my gosh, NO! 17:30 <+Katie|Sadie> K: I totally broke up with Sadie over spring break and I couldn't even sleep at night! 17:30 <+Katie|Sadie> K: I missed her like CRAZY! 17:31 <+Beth|Trent> B: But you and Sadie are friends forever, you have so much in common. 17:31 <+Beth|Trent> B: Me and DJ don't have anything anymore. :s 17:31 <+Katie|Sadie> K: Oooooooh, true. Maybe you should go talk to him! 17:31 <+Beth|Trent> B: *nods* 17:31 <@Josh13> -- FRONT OF THE BUS -- 17:31 <+Courtney|Gwen> C: Ahhh! 17:32 <+Courtney|Gwen> C: Quit driving over rocks, Geoff! 17:32 <+Geoff|> Sorry! 17:32 <+Geoff|> They're, like... 17:32 <+Geoff|> EVERYWHERE. D: 17:32 <+Courtney|Gwen> C: We're not even on the main road anymore! 17:32 <+Courtney|Gwen> C: Where did you learn to drive? :@ 17:33 <+Geoff|> Is she always this naggy? D: @Duncan 17:33 <@Duncan|Justin> D: Always. -_- 17:33 <+Noah|> Who chose him to drive, anyway? >.> 17:33 <@Heather13> TRENT did. 17:33 <@Heather13> Not like HIS sanity has ever been put into question before or anything, HUH? :@ 17:33 <+Courtney|Gwen> G: Hey, lay off Trent. 17:34 <+Courtney|Gwen> C: Yeah, lay off Trent, Heather. :-@ 17:34 <@Heather13> Whoooaaa. 17:34 <@Heather13> Touchy. Weren't you guys supposed to fighting over DUNCAN? 17:34 * Geoff| swerves abruptly. 17:34 <@Heather13> Ahhh! *falls over* 17:34 <+Courtney|Gwen> G: *snickers* 17:35 <+Beth|Trent> B: *walks over to DJ* 17:35 <+Beth|Trent> B: Uhhh, DJ? 17:35 <+Beth|Trent> B: Can we talk for a sec? 17:35 <+DJ|Leshawna> D: Beth? Yeah, sure. 17:35 <@Josh13> *screen flashes over to DJ and Beth sitting in the bus seats* 17:35 <+Beth|Trent> B: DJ, you're a really nice guy. 17:36 <+Beth|Trent> B: But... I don't think you really like me that much. 17:36 <+Beth|Trent> B: I mean, maybe as a friend, but. 17:36 <+Beth|Trent> B: We haven't been... together for a VERY long time. 17:36 <+DJ|Leshawna> D: .....You've noticed too huh? 17:36 <+Beth|Trent> B: *nods* :( 17:36 <+DJ|Leshawna> D: Aw man. :s 17:37 <+Beth|Trent> B: I think you're wonderful. 17:37 <+Beth|Trent> B: And you'd be perfect for anyone else, just... 17:37 <+Beth|Trent> B: Not... really me. 17:37 <+Beth|Trent> B: Not now. D: 17:37 <+DJ|Leshawna> D: I....I get it. We're both so different. It's ok. 17:37 <+DJ|Leshawna> D: We're friends though right...? c: 17:38 <+Beth|Trent> B: Of course. :) 17:38 <+Beth|Trent> B: Thanks, DJ. 17:38 <+Beth|Trent> B: *kisses him on the cheek and walks to the back of the bus* 17:38 <@Josh13> *screen flashes over to Courtney standing by the sink in the bathroom* 17:38 <+Beth|Trent> T: *opens the bathroom door and walks in* 17:38 <+Beth|Trent> T: Oops! Hey, sorry. Didn't see you there. 17:39 <+Courtney|Gwen> C: Oh, great. It's you. 17:39 <+Beth|Trent> T: Yep. You alright? 17:39 <+Courtney|Gwen> C: I'm FINE. 17:39 <+Courtney|Gwen> C: Can you give me some space please? 17:39 <+Courtney|Gwen> C: I was about to use the "facilities". 17:39 <+Beth|Trent> T: You mean the toilet? 17:40 <+Courtney|Gwen> C: If that's your crude way of putting it, sure. 17:40 <+Beth|Trent> T: You know there isn't one in here, right? Look around. 17:40 <+Courtney|Gwen> C: *analyzes her surroundings* 17:40 <+Courtney|Gwen> C: You're KIDDING, right?! 17:40 <+Courtney|Gwen> C: How does this bus have a bathroom with a sink, a shower, but NO TOILET?! 17:40 <+Courtney|Gwen> C: What kind of... 17:41 <+Courtney|Gwen> C: *picks sink up and throws it out the window* 17:41 <+Courtney|Gwen> C: UGH! 17:41 <+Beth|Trent> T: O_O 17:41 <+Beth|Trent> T: Whoa... you sure you're okay? 17:41 <+Courtney|Gwen> C: No, I'm NOT okay. :@ 17:41 <+Courtney|Gwen> C: Your ex-girlfriend is rude, deluded, and totally uncoordinated! 17:42 <+Courtney|Gwen> C: She has terrible posture and gross hair! 17:42 <+Beth|Trent> T: Well, your ex-boyfriend is a poser with even LAMER hair and bad breath. :@ 17:42 <+Beth|Trent> T: And did I mention he's a criminal? 17:42 <+Courtney|Gwen> C: ... 17:42 <+Courtney|Gwen> C: *grabs Trent and kisses him* 17:42 <+Beth|Trent> T: O_O 17:43 <+Courtney|Gwen> C: *pulls away and begins breathing heavily* 17:43 <+Courtney|Gwen> C: Okay. 17:43 <+Courtney|Gwen> C: We can tell no one of what just happened. 17:43 <+Beth|Trent> T: What, am I a bad kisser or something? 17:43 <+Courtney|Gwen> C: No, it's not you. 17:43 <+Courtney|Gwen> C: But if Gwen knows I kissed her ex-boyfriend, I don't have a reason to be mad at her anymore. 17:44 <+Courtney|Gwen> C: So keep it between us. For now. 17:44 <+Courtney|Gwen> C: *starts to walk out, stops* 17:44 <+Courtney|Gwen> C: Before I go... I'm a better kisser than Gwen, right? 17:44 <+Beth|Trent> T: Definitely. 17:44 <+Beth|Trent> T: Am I a better kisser than Duncan? 17:44 <+Courtney|Gwen> C: Not really. 17:45 <+Courtney|Gwen> C: But we'll work on that. 17:45 * Courtney|Gwen walks out of the bathroom and slams door shut. 17:45 <@Josh13> -- FRONT OF THE BUS -- 17:45 <@Heather13> What is WITH your driving?! :@ 17:45 <@Heather13> You SUCK! @Geoff 17:45 <+Geoff|> Sorry, dude! 17:46 <+Geoff|> I didn't ask to drive! 17:46 <+Courtney|Gwen> C: *rushes over to Geoff* You guys know there's no toilet back there? 17:46 <+Courtney|Gwen> C: Weird, huh? *chuckles nervously* 17:46 <+Courtney|Gwen> C: No toilet. :s 17:46 <@Duncan|Justin> D: :| 17:46 <+Courtney|Gwen> G: Holy crap! 17:47 <+Courtney|Gwen> G: The bus! *points to the middle of the bus, which is tearing into two* 17:47 <+DJ|Leshawna> D: *gasps* :-O 17:47 <+Cody|> Ahh! D: 17:47 <@Duncan|Justin> D: Whoooooa. 17:47 <@Duncan|Justin> D: Well, they're dead. 17:47 <+Courtney|Gwen> C: How is THAT possible?! 17:48 <@Duncan|Justin> J: Geoff's awful driving, maybe? @Courtney 17:48 <+Courtney|Gwen> C: Even THAT can't explain what's happening! 17:48 <+Courtney|Gwen> C: The only way the bus could be splitting apart is if something on the other side was heavy enough to... 17:48 <+Courtney|Gwen> C: ... 17:48 <+Courtney|Gwen> C: OWEN! 17:48 <@Duncan|Justin> D: That IDIOT! 17:49 <@Josh13> *bus rips in half* 17:49 <+Cody|> :o 17:49 <+Noah|> We're goners. 17:49 <+Cody|> *Grabs onto Heather* I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE!!! :'( 17:49 <@Heather13> >.> 17:49 <@Duncan|Justin> D: This is bad. :| 17:50 <+Geoff|> And it's about to get worse! 17:50 <+Geoff|> CLIFF!!! 17:50 <@Heather13> O_O 17:50 <@Heather13> Ahhhhh! 17:50 <+Tyler|Eva> T: *high girly scream* 17:50 <+Courtney|Gwen> C: AHHHHHHHH! 17:51 <+DJ|Leshawna> L: O_O AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!! 17:51 <+Bridgette|Owen> B: *Clinging onto Tyler and screaming* 17:51 <@Josh13> *the screen fades into the craft services tent, where Bridgette, Cody, Courtney, DJ, Duncan, Geoff, Gwen, Harold, Heather, Justin, Leshawna, Lindsay, Noah, Sadie, and Tyler are seen lying on the ground, unconscious* 17:51 <+Cody|> *Mumbling incoherently about some girl* x_x 17:51 <@Chr|Iz|Blain> C: *to Chef* You think they're gonna wake up anytime soon? 17:51 <+ChefHatchet> They've been out for two days, man. All hope is lost. :s 17:52 <@Chr|Iz|Blain> C: Why is this happening to me?! 17:52 <@Chr|Iz|Blain> C: I miss them! I actually... miss them! 17:52 <@Chr|Iz|Blain> C: I didn't even know I had feelings! 17:52 <+ChefHatchet> Aw, man, suck it up. :@ 17:52 <+ChefHatchet> As long as we've got Dirtbag Drama... 17:52 <@Chr|Iz|Blain> C: FORGET Dirtbag Drama! 17:53 <@Chr|Iz|Blain> C: These are people, Chef! REAL people! 17:53 <@Chr|Iz|Blain> C: And I took them for granted! 17:53 <@Chr|Iz|Blain> C: Who knows? If they were still alive, we could've done another season! 17:53 <+Courtney|Gwen> C: *wakes up* Huh? What? 17:53 <+Courtney|Gwen> C: Where are we? 17:53 <+Courtney|Gwen> C: Another season? 17:54 <@Chr|Iz|Blain> COURTNEY! YOU'RE AWAKE! 17:54 <@Chr|Iz|Blain> C: AND LOOK, THE OTHERS ARE WAKING UP TOO! OH, JOYOUS DAY! 17:54 <+Cody|> *wakes up* 17:54 * Heather13 wakes up. 17:54 <+Bridgette|Owen> B: *Wakes up* 17:54 <+Tyler|Eva> T: *wakes up* 17:55 <+Lindsay|> L: *awakes* Oh my gosh, where are we? 17:55 <@Chr|Iz|Blain> C: Congrats, cast, for surviving your epic cliff dive. 17:55 <@Chr|Iz|Blain> C: Even though we have no idea where any of the others are, we're glad we have you fifteen. 17:55 <+Courtney|Gwen> C: Wait, Trent's GONE?! 17:55 <@Chr|Iz|Blain> C: Yep! Well, at least for now. 17:55 <@Chr|Iz|Blain> C: We found you guys at the bottom of the cliff. No one was harmed, luckily, due to the bus being stocked with airbags... 17:56 <@Chr|Iz|Blain> C: ... but Chef and I decided to give you some sleeping pills to transport you here, back to the film lot for... ANOTHER season! 17:56 <+Cody|> Another? >.> 17:56 <+Cody|> No way! 17:56 <+ChefHatchet> WHAT? CHRIS, MAN. 17:56 <+ChefHatchet> WHAT ABOUT DIRTBAGS? :@ 17:56 <@Chr|Iz|Blain> C: Nope! Scrapped it, it's lame. 17:57 <@Chr|Iz|Blain> C: THIS season will be even better. :3 17:57 <@Chr|Iz|Blain> C: It's a no-holds barred race around the world in a JET!!! 17:57 <+Courtney|Gwen> G: After all the CRAP you put us through? As if! :@ 17:57 <@Chr|Iz|Blain> C: Don't you wanna be famous again? 17:57 <@Chr|Iz|Blain> C: And remember... ONE! MILLION! DOLLARS! 17:57 <+Courtney|Gwen> G: *sigh* Fine. :s 17:58 <@Heather13> I want it! I want it, I NEED it! 17:58 <@Duncan|Justin> J: Same! Whatever it takes. 17:58 <@Chr|Iz|Blain> C: PERFECT. Then it's settled. It's all in your contracts anyway. :D 17:58 <@Chr|Iz|Blain> *screen flashes over to Josh and Blaineley* 17:58 <@Chr|Iz|Blain> B: Woop woop! Celebrity Manhunt exclusive alert! 17:58 <@Josh13> J: Another season is coming, and I, for one, can't wait. 17:59 <@Josh13> J: For all the drama, that is... MEOW! :3 17:59 <@Chr|Iz|Blain> B: Well, celebrity lovers, looks like you'll have to tune in next time. 17:59 <@Chr|Iz|Blain> B: For an all-new season around the world on... 17:59 <@Chr|Iz|Blain> *screen flashes over to Chris and Chef standing on the Global Drama Jumbo Jet* 17:59 <@Chr|Iz|Blain> C: GLOBAL! 17:59 <@Chr|Iz|Blain> C: DRAMA!!! 18:00 <@Chr|Iz|Blain> -- END -- K K K